Zoe McPhee Productions Films
Zoe McPhee Productions Films is pleased to introduce the viewers to her brand new original feature films for viewers of all ages with support from Brand New Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Renegade Animation UK, Turner Entertainment and Vanity Entertainment, and also other partnership companies like 20th Century Fox Animation Studios, Viacom, DHX Media, Disney Animation Studios, BBC Studios, MGM Studios and Aardman Animation. Zoe McPhee Productions' great feature films are full of laughter, great storytelling, great songs and pure imagination. Zoe McPhee Productions will release her new brand original animated feature films on selected cinemas and theatres. On the other hand, Zoe McPhee Productions will be releasing her new brand original Adult Swim animated feature films. List Of Zoe McPhee Productions Original Feature Film Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow: Cartoon Animated: * Tom and Jerry: Homeless Bound PG * Tom and Jerry: A Cat and Mouse Whose Almost Missed Christmas PG * Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare PG * Tom and Jerry: Cat and Mouse Out Of Water PG * Tom and Jerry’s Odd Magical Toyshop Wonderland Adventure U * Tom and Jerry: Crazy Trouble Trouble DayCare 2: Trouble Through The Paws PG * Tom and Jerry’s Above Adventures In The Magical Decker Bed * Tom and Jerry: The High Road To Paradise * Tom and Jerry & The Biggest Paw Apocalypse Mission * Let’s Do The Tom and Jerry Rhapsody: The Musical Movie * Tom and Jerry: Everybody’s Sings U * Tom and Jerry: The Bloomy Alone Blues PG - (As part in Zoe McPhee’s sad future dream) ? * Tom and Jerry: The Jer-Miracle Jesus Of Easter * Tom and Jerry And The Christ Prince Of Holy Land * Tom and Jerry Goes To Hollywood * Tom and Jerry: Fly Up And Away To The Highest Skies 3D Computer Animated: * The Cookie Night * The Beagles * The Beagles 2: The Wildest Paw Adventure * Tucker and Company; The Movie 20th Century Fox/ Sky Blue Studios: Live Action 3D CGI: * The Five Dogs Theory Movie 3D Computer Animated: * Mr Piggy Man In A Handsome Suit: The Movie * Bethany The One Million Pound Dog Tale Paramount Pictures/ Nickelodeon Movies: 3D Computer Animated: * A Young Man Who Has A Paper Plane In His Brain Live Action 3D CGI: * PuppyTales: The Movie Walt Disney Pictures/ Pixar: 3D Computer Animated: * Pixar's The Great Adventures Of Missy The Cat * Pixar's Lily The Lonely Bear List Of Zoe McPhee Productions Original Adult Feature Film Paramount Pictures: Live Action 3D CGI: * Kenny: The Movie - (A Story based on the life of a male talking beagle dog) Rated 16 * Kenny 2 Rated 16 Stop Motion Animated: * The Jersey Game Movie rated 18 Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow: Cartoon Animated: * Jerry Cooper: The Big Bang Movie, rated PG-13 20th Century Fox Animation: Cartoon Animated: * The Woofpet Movie - rated 15 * The Deer Woods Of Merry Creatures; The Movie - rated 15 * Roundhouse To The Grounding Movie - rated 15 * The Modern Movie Of Mailman Matt - rated 15 Zoe McPhee Productions Films Opening Logos Zoe McPhee Productions Films Closing Logos